marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Herr (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Buenos Aires, Argentina | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Ken Bald; | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 #79 | Last = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 #85 | HistoryText = Rex Herr was a member of the Nazis during World War II. When Germany lost the war he fled to Brazil where he began amassing the means of conquering the world and trigging World War III. His men then captured American counter-espionage agent Ted Banning in Buenos Aires to prevent him from passing on a list of escaped Nazis in the area. They then awaited the arrival of the formula which was obtained by Mary Varnheim and smuggled into Brazil unknowingly by Madeline Joyce whom Varnheim was unaware that, as her alter-ego Miss America, was sent to locate Banning . However, others such as spy James Ilse Mary's sister Elise Winters sought to obtain the formula for their own ends and local criminal Velasquesa , forcing Rex to come out from under cover to try and recover the formula for himself . Confronting Elise Winters, Rex and his men shot her and stole the necklace containing what they believed to be the real formula . Rex then returned to his hideout where he revealed his apparent victory to his prisoner Ted Banning and gloated how he was going to use the sun-ray to take over the world . When Rex developed the microfilm, he soon realized that it was a phony, unaware that the real formula was now being brought in to Brazil by Mary Varnheim who had already planned on selling it to Velasquesa . Having his men capture Miss America, Rex has the heroine made prisoner in his hideout and demands that she reveals to them that it is in the possession of Madeline Joyce, tricking the villains into leaving to search her alter egos hotel room while she and Ted attempt to escape. However, Rex and his men realize they have been tricked and return before they can escape. Knowing that Miss America does not know where the real formula is, Rex then had her and Ted taken to a mine shaft where he sent them speeding in a coal cart toward a dead end strapped with enough explosives to blow them sky high . Rex then left the two to die to begin plotting at his new hideout, unaware that Miss America ultimately saved themselves from doom . Rex manages to trace the real formula to the hotel of Mary Varnhiem and arrives just as her sister Elise Winters has succeeded in knocking out both Mary and Miss America. When Elise refuses to give the formula over, Rex has his men shoot her dead. However, Rex was attacked by the revived Miss America and Mary managed to flee with the formula . The formula eventually ended up in the hands of James Ilse who then sold it to Rex's rival and fellow former Nazi General Eric Kesselwolfe. Rex tracked down the sale and once more attempted to obtain the formula, having his men gun down Kesselwolfe and his men while he fled with the formula. Before he Herr could flee he was stopped by Miss America and Belgium agent Louise Remiens. The formula was recovered and Rex Herr was turned over to the authorities . Rex Herr's ultimate fate is unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}